¿Qué se supone que debo sentir?
by Kumi Kinomoto
Summary: La madre de Sesshomaru, piensa en lo que se supone que debería sentir al saber que su marido, el gran youkai Inutaisho la engaña con la humana Izayoi, ¿Qué sentirá en relidad ella? ¿Odio? ¿Celos? ¿O tal vez... nada?


**¿Qué se supone que debo sentir?**

Es de suponerse que para los monstruos los humanos no son más que juguetes, eso son para muchos, juguetes a los que les pueden hacer lo que sea. Para otros son seres a los que se les debe tener misericordia, consideración al grado de protegerlos, de dejarlos vivir su vida lejos de las cosas de los monstruos y demonios. A otros… los humanos no son objeto ni de odio ni de amor. Así pienso yo, para mí los humanos no son algo con lo que me deba de molestar como tampoco para amar. No me interesa ayudarlos ni molestarlos, cada quien debe vivir su vida, tener sus problemas y no buscarse más.

Mi esposo es el youkai Inutaisho, el monstruo más poderoso, difícilmente alguien le puede hacer batalla, debería sentirme con gran orgullo por ser la esposa del youkai mas poderoso. Tal vez, tal vez debería, pero no, y menos cuando sé que tiene un raro romance con una humana llamada Izayoi.

Si, desde hace tiempo lo he sabido, mi esposo me engaña con nada menos que con una humana, pero no una humana cualquiera, es una princesa. Puedo percibir que la ama profundamente, que la ve con unos ojos muy diferentes, una manera con la cual no me mira a mí. Es raro ver esa mirada en él, ¿Qué se supone que debo sentir? NADA, el que mi esposo me engañe no me interesa, puede hacer con su vida lo que desee, pues sabe que amar a una humana lleva consigo problemas, y ya se lo he dicho, no para alejarlo de ella por celos, sino, para que no tenga problemas que nos afecte a los dos. Si, sólo no quiero que sus problemas me afecten a mí.

**Flash Back**

-Debes ser más precavido Inutaisho.

-¿Qué dices?

-No deberías amar a esa humana a la luz del día.

-(sorprendido) ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Lo he sabido desde hace algún tiempo, hasta eso no te fijaste en cualquier humana, al menos ésta tiene categoría.

-Ahora que lo sabes ¿Qué harás? ¿La lastimarás? Si es así no dejaré…

-Lo que hagan ustedes no me importa.

-¿Eh?

-Inutaisho, haz con ella lo que quieras, hazle el amor cuantas veces se te antoje, bésala cuanto desees, pero sé un poco más cuidadoso, si uno de tus enemigos te descubre estando con una humana, sabrá que es tu punto débil ¿Porqué lo es, verdad?

-Irasue yo…

-¿En serio crees que me voy a poner celosa de una humana porque tiene tu corazón? No Inutaisho, compruebo que no me conoces bien, si lo hicieras, sabrías que la vida de los humanos no es de mi incumbencia, no los odio pero tampoco los amo.

-Creí que darías un grito en el cielo cuando lo supieras.

-Puedes estar tranquilo, pero eso si te digo, si hay complicaciones con otros demonios porque conocen tu punto débil, no me vayas a meter en eso, porque no moveré ni un dedo.

-Que fría eres.

-Tú no te quedas lejos, aunque claro… (tono sarcástico) con ella eres muy cándido.

-¿Puedo creer que no le harás nada a Izayoi?

-Claro, puedes estar tranquilo por mí, pero ten cuidado de los que son tus enemigos.

Inutaisho se marcha.

-Inutaisho yo no sé que son los celos, no sé que se supone que pensabas que le haría a esa humana por saber que era ella con quien me engañabas, aunque no sé si se deba decir así, puesto que yo lo supe desde hace tiempo y ese acto a mí no me afecta. Haz con ella lo que quieras, aunque ya hiciste algo porque espera un hijo de ti, ese hijo será un bastardo, un hanyo, será despreciado tanto por hombres como por monstruos porque no es uno de ellos en su totalidad.

**Fin dle Flash Back**

Aún incluso si me hubiera engañado con una monstruo o demonio permanecería igual de tranquila, los celos no los conozco, no los siento ni los sentiré nunca. Y tal vez sea porque no amo a mi esposo como debería, si, tal vez así sea pero eso ya no importa.

Inutaisho siempre se sintió atraído a las humanas bellas, pero con esta humana Izayoi es diferente, a ella si la ama, que curioso es eso. Supongo que debe ser, aquella cosa que los humanos y pocos monstruos llegan a sentir…amor.

FIN


End file.
